Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera/Shadows
by FuuMegami
Summary: heh heh unless i say otherwise there's gonna be a new episode monday through friday
1. Default Chapter

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 63 

Written by: FuuMegami 

Edited by: FuuMegami (dah self edited hehe)

Air Date: March 5th 2001 

Home Page:[http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap][1]

Fan Club: [http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ainosenshisailormoon][2]  
  
  
  


It was early the next morning and Heero was waiting in the dinning room for his daughter. He had already had her school uniform made of her that night so that in a few days she could go to school. 

"We're here," Katana announced as she and Aika came into the room. 

"Wow! Don't you ladies look beautiful today," Heero said with a smile. 

Aika had on her blue and black school uniform while Katana had on a black dress. 

"Ossu daddy!" Aika cried as she rapped her arms around her dad. 

Heero smiled. He never thought he'd ever get to hug her. 

Aika smiled and then hugged Katana too. 

Heero kissed Katana quickly on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for brining her back."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Menz rolled over in her canopy bed and groaned. "It wasn't a dream." 

The bright sun light shown through the window and into her face. She squinted and groaned again. She still hadn't finished the cells for the anime company, they were gonna fry her! 

"So I guess the others are still asleep." She sighed and got out of her bed. 

Menz snuck down the hall and found Scarlet out of bed too. She was talking to Duo. Menz sighed, they were just so Kawaii together talking!   
  


Next Scene   
  


"My dear sister, your untimely death and un respectful burial will not go unnoticed. Nor un punished." Hikari-shi whispered. 

Hikari-shi held a big black book. A book of shadows no less. She snapped her fingers and was gone . . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero left for work leaving Katana and Aika alone for the day. 

Katana stared out the window as Heero left. 

"You wish that you had a soul." Aika said suddenly. 

For once in her life, Katana looked startled and was speechless. 

"I. . . Well yes I do but it will never be." Katana replied. 

"I can feel how hard you're wishing." Aika said as she joined Katana at the window. 

Katana smiled. Aika was such a sweet child. 

"You do have a soul Katana-chan." Aika said. 

Again Katana looked startled. 

"It's happened only now that you did something, you saved me and I know that. But what you saved me from I don't know." Aika said. 

"How, how do you know either things?" Katana asked. 

"I just do. I've always just known things." Aika replied. 

Katana smiled again.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle came into Usagi's room after knocking. 

"How are you?" He asked. 

She smiled brightly. "I couldn't be better thank you." She replied. 

Her smile was all he needed. Forget food, water, and air . . . her smile was everything he needed. 

Usagi noticed his staring. She walked over and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"Thank you for being so kind to me." She said smiling. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. "It's no problem. You know I'd do anything for you and ChibiUsa." 

Usagi again kissed him. He pulled her close, and she began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Wait," Eagle said. 

She kissed him. 

"We really," he began but she cut him off kissing him again. 

"We shouldn't be doing this and you know it." He said. 

"Why not?"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi awoke in her own fancy bedroom. She found the room a tad bit tacky, but hey, who was she to complain? 

Her sister was in the bed next to hers and lay awake. 

"So, have any ideas?" Kokurami asked. 

Nozomi shook her head as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Aww but we got guys waiting back home for us." Nozomi complained. 

"And I don't get why we're here if there's no way for us to save this cursed one. We don't know HOW they got cursed." Kokurami said. 

"Or if it's already happened." Nozomi pointed out. 

Kokurami rolled over. "Err all this is giving me a headache and there's nothing I can take in this time." 

Nozomi sighed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"How could you let that girl take her?!" Demanded a member of the cult. 

Alcione's eyes dropped to the ground. "I tried to stop her from taking Aika. But she used a shadow shield." 

Everyone gasped. 

"Shadow shields are used only by shadows of the heart. And those are very rare. We must have her." Replied someone else. 

Alcione nodded. 

"Yes, we shall have both in only hours." Alcione promised.   
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/ainosenshisoap
   [2]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ainosenshisailormoon



	2. Episode 64

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 64  
  
Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: FuuMegami

Air Date: Tuesday March 6th 2001  
"Today's your coronation," Duo said to Scarlet.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"Hai, it is also the day I announce our engagement my love." Scarlet replied.  
  
Duo smiled. "Soon we will be wed, and I swear that day could never come soon enough." Duo replied with a leer.  
  
Scarlet kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Ai shiteru." She whispered.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Because you were willing to risk it all for someone else, you were granted your wish." Aika said to Katana.  
  
"Granted my wish. . . . But by whom?" Katana said as she wondered aloud.  
  
"By me." Aika replied.  
  
"How?"   
  
"I don't know. Am I really that powerful? I always knew there was something special about me. My mother keeps me locked up in my room all the time. I have no windows even." Aika said.  
  
"You are very powerful. And your mother wants to sacrifice you to bring evil into this world." Katana replied sadly.  
  
"My own mother? Wha. . . . Why would she do such a thing?" Aika said as she began to tremble.  
  
"Because what she would get from doing this, the power I assume. It was more enticing than what she would get from doing good." Katana replied.  
  
Aika nodded. "You're probably right."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
  
It didn't matter how he had to explain it. There was no way around. But he had his only daughter back.  
  
Heero decided he'd stop by Usagi's house on the way to work. He just knew he had to tell her himself else Katana was going to do it. And he also knew he'd have to repaint his walls if he didn't do something. He kept finding messages written on his walls and it was getting annoying.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A young maid did answer and gave him a bow when she saw him.  
  
"Is the lady of the house in?" Heero inquired.  
The maid nodded. "But she is busy at the moment and it would be best if you were not to call on her." The maid said as she blushed.  
  
"And why not?" Heero snapped.  
  
"She and the mater of the house are engaged in some private busyness that we best not discuss." The maid said as her reddened face became even more so.  
Heero raised an eye brow. "I suppose this baby party is more important?"   
The maid bowed her head. "Hia sir it must be to them."  
"Ne I'll have to wait until to night then."  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Eagle lay next to Usagi. She was asleep. Her breathing soft like a warm summers night breeze. Her pools of blonde hair made her look like an angel. He sighed, she was so beautiful inside and out. But was she his?  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Everyone met in the dinning room for breakfast.   
"Today's Scarlet-chan's coronation," Micah said.  
  
Everyone at the table nodded.  
  
"Hai, This is a big day for me," Scarlet said.  
Menz stared at Scarlet. But not in a way that would seem rude. She was studying Scarlet. Hoping there would be something she could see to tell if Scarlet would be cursed. Or was it Duo? That would make some sense.   
  
Suddenly every one of the maids and servants froze, along with Duo and Scarlet. And then the hooded girl made her presence known.  
  
"I ask again, can you break the curse?"   
  
"We don't know how we're supposed to know where and when it happens!" Menz replied.  
  
"Be on guard and don't dispar, when it happens you'll know when and where." The girl replied.  
  
"Oh great, a rhyme." Ashley mumbled.  
  
"You will know when the time is right. Trust me." She said before she was gone.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Alcione climbed into her car. "If I don't get her back, my life is over. The Dark Angel will allow me no peace."   
  
Alcione drove into town. She would try asking for the child back. And if that didn't work she'd call the police. They'd make him give the child back. And then she had to figure out how to get a hold of the girl who actually kidnaped Aika.  
  
"So much to do, and not nearly enough time to do it."


	3. Episode 65

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 65   


Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: FuuMegami

Air Date: Wednesday March 7th 2001

Hey, erm, what happened to reviewing minna-chan? Pretty much just Celeste-chan (queen celestia) and James-chan (Dr.C) are reviewing but um I'm having trouble reviewing myself so hehe you're excused. 

Heh if ya want your stories advertised email me k hehe 

Oh and umm Silver Flare (Rei-chan) I hope ya don't mind me using one of your stories for a comercial *-*  


* * *

"Great we still know nothing." Kitoshi said with a sigh. 

Then everything was unfrozen. 

Kitoshi sighed again. 

"I do hope that you will all be my honored guest tonight. Come as my friends." Scarlet said. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Replied James. 

Everyone else gave a quick nod. 

"Well excuse us we have to go do something." Said James as he stood up. 

"Ne, just remember to be there tonight." Scarlet said with a smile. 

James and the others hurried off to have another meeting of their own.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero arrived back at his house deciding that it wasn't worth going to work for a few hours before the party. He'd be better off going home and spending time with Aika. 

Aika latched onto Heero's leg as soon as he came in the door. "I missed you!" She cried. 

Katana giggled. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

Katana's giggles stopped short and her face became dark. "I'll answer it, you two stay here." 

Katana answered the door knowing who it was. 

"You have my daughter." Alcione said calmly. "I would like her back now." 

"You would wouldn't you?" Katana taunted. 

"Could you please return her to me and I'll drop all kidnaping charges." Alcione said still sounding calm. 

"I could . . . But would I?" Katana replied. 

Alcione narrowed her eyes. "Shall I call the police?" 

"Why are you asking me?" 

Alcione clenched her fists. 

"Stay away from this house. You will not bring the Dark Angel into this world. I will not allow it!" Katana said before slamming the door behind her.   
  


(Commercials)   
  


Are you tired of the usual Survivors? Even the spoof stories got ya down? 

Are you ready for new challenges? Ready for a wicked cast? 

Check out Survivors,[ Rayearth Style! ][1]Where your vote counts in the story!   
  
  
  


From the author of Blood Stained Kisses and Angel Kisses, plus many more, comes yet another promising Master piece that will surely leave you wanting more . . . [All is Fare in Love and Crime! ][2]Read it today!   
  


(Scene starts)   
  


Eagle gently shook Usagi and whispered into her ear. "Usako, it's time to start getting ready for the party." 

Her eyes fluttered open revealing her lake blue eyes. The eyes that made his heart jump up into his throat every time he looked into them. 

She kissed him. 

"Mmm we don't have time." He whispered. 

She kissed him on the lips. "Let's make time." 

He kissed her back and sighed. "We better get going, the party awaits." 

Usagi nodded finally. They both got up and started with getting ready for the party. ChibiUsa slept soundly as Usagi chose her dress.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei was escorted into the mansion hall by two maids dressed in black. 

"This place is huge!" Rei couldn't help but exclaim. 

"That it is, just imagine cleaning it," one of the maids giggled. 

Rei nodded. 

Something gliding down the stairs caught Rei's eye. It was Usagi dressed in a long powder blue dress. She held ChibiUsa in a matching blue dress, only Chibiusa's had many frills. 

"Ossu! Rei-chan it's wonderful to see you!" Usagi said as she hit the bottom of the stair case. 

"It's great to see you again." Rei replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka looked at herself in the mirror. 

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" She asked Tenchi. 

"Why do you ask us that? One we can't tell. Two, even if we could you'd kill us if we said yes!" Tenchi replied. 

Ayeka laughed. 

"I can't wait until it's our party for our child!" Ayeka thrilled. 

Tenchi's eyes widened. "Umm I'm hoping that's gonna be a while I um hope." 

Ayeka smiled sweetly. "I suppose you're right." 

Tenchi nodded. 

"Now, does this lavender compliment my eyes?" 

Tenchi rolled his own eyes.   
  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/anime/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=216568
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/crossovers/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=222422



	4. Episode 66

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 66   
  


Written by: FuuMegami 

Edited by: Nabinki 

Air Date: Thurday March 8th 2001   
Yay! Glad to have ya back SPEDS!! 

* * *

  


Katana returned to the living room where Heero and Aika were waiting. 

She arranged her angel figures on the window sill. 

"Spirit, protect this place from all evil, 

and may the angels guard this home and all within." Katana said as she bowed her head. 

She then took out a small bottle of holy water and sprinkled it on the window sill. 

"What are you doing?" Heero questioned. 

"She's protecting the house from evil." Aika replied. 

"Am I only one lost here?" Heero asked. 

"Hai," Katana replied as she nodded her head. 

Heero sighed. 

"Come Aika-chan. Let's get ready for the party," Katana suggested. 

Aika smiled "Hai!" 

"I'll join you in a minute, you run along and chose what jewelry you want to wear." Katana told Aika. 

Aika hurried off. 

Katana hung an angel in the door way. 

"Heero-chan, you must not invite Alcione in. Evil must not be allowed to take Aika. We cannot let them sacrifice her to bring the Dark Angel forth into this world." Katana said firmly. 

Heero nodded.   
  


Next Scene   
  


People gather in the ball room of Eagle Vision's mansion. Eagle went up onto the stage and took the microphone. 

"First I want to welcome you all here. And also to thank you all very much for coming." Eagle said. 

A very wide smile spread across his face as Usagi stepped up onto the stage with ChibiUsa in her arms. 

"I'm proud to present Usagi Vision, better known as ChibiUsa. Our own little treasure. May she shine as brightly as her mother Usagi." Eagle said. 

"Thank you Eagle-chan, and now let the celebration begin." Usagi replied. 

Everyone at the party clapped. 

Ayeka was the first to make her way over to the couple and their new child. 

"Oh Usagi-chan! She's simply adorable!" Ayeka exclaimed. 

"She's got your smile Eagle-san." Tenchi said. 

Eagle smiled. If only she really was mine. . . He said to himself. 

"Heero!" Usagi called out to him when she saw him. 

He made his way over accompanied by Katana and Aika. 

"Katana-chan! Wonderful to see you!" Usagi said as she half hugged her. 

"Usagi, I want you to meet Aika. . . My daughter." Heero announced.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"Curse that girl!" Alcione growled. 

Alcione watched the party from the purple globe on her staff. 

"Her protection spells will not last forever. In only hours I will have enough power. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Do you think it could be Hikari-shi who is cursed?" Asked Kitoshi. 

"It's yet another possibility," James replied. 

"I pray we figure this out soon." Said Nozomi. 

"Do you dare to plot against me after all you've done?" Hikari-shi asked. 

"No. But we won't let you destroy us over a burial." Kokurami snapped. 

"She will not find her way to the next life. Without the proper scriptures read during the burial. She will wonder forever in the world of the dead!" Hikari-shi replied. 

Everyone lowered their heads. 

"And for that you shall suffer." 

Hikari-shi then left them to bear the guilt of her message. 

"We didn't know though," Celeste pointed out. 

"Ignorance is no excuse." Himiko said softly.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo sat alone next to Scarlet's grave. It didn't matter how cold it was. It didn't matter how many hours she had been under ground. It still hurt him. 

"I have the money to see the world. And yet, this is this only place I want to be." Duo said to himself. 

He wished they had rewind buttons for life. Or pause. To pause life the day they were married. Just before she was too sick to spend time with him. 

"Ai shiteru,"(I love you) he whispered. 

The pain gripped him once more. The feeling that something was being ripped from his soul. Because there would never be a reply.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Your daughter?" Usagi repeated. 

Heero nodded. 

"The daughter I thought was dead." Heero said. 

"The skeletons are all coming out of the closet now. . ." Katana said. 

"Look Usako, Rei is ready to sing." Eagle interrupted.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Do you think Duo will be okay?" Kiyone asked Quatre. 

He shrugged. "I don't know. He's really torn up about this." 

"Amazing how young Scarlet-hime was. And leaving Duo behind must've been hard for her. Even if she had no say in it. I know how hard that can be." Kiyone said. 

"I know, and I know how Duo feels. When I thought, or knew, you were dead. It almost killed me." 

She took his hand. "Pray for a miracle Quatre-chan. Pray Scarlet-hime and Duo get the life they deserve."   
  



	5. Episode 67

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 67   
  


Written by: FuuMegami 

Edited by: Nabinki   
  
Air Date: Friday March 9th 2001   
  


They all gathered to witness the coronation of Scarlet-hime. 

People from all over came to see this important Ceremony. Even an unwanted guest. 

"You all gather here to celebrate the very people who damned my sister to an eternity of being lost!" Hikari-shi said. "I cannot forgive them for what they have done." 

"Hoshi Momoiro Make up!" Micah cried. 

"Hoshi Aoi Make up!" Menz called out. 

"Hoshi Kiiro Make up!" Celeste said. 

"Hoshi Midori Make up!" Yelled Ashley. 

"Hoshi Murasaki Make up!" Nozomi called. 

Kokurami slide her glove onto her hand. Her armor appeared and she pulled her sword from the jewel on her glove. 

"Tenshi transform!" Kitoshi and Scarlet said in unison. 

Black ribbon like smoke rapped around Hikari-shi. 

"Yellow, Fire!" Celeste called out. 

The yellow fire jolted from Celeste's finger tips, and it just bounced off Hikari-shi's ribbons. 

"Black ribbons, consume!" Hikari-shi yelled. 

The ribbons surrounding Hikari-shi left her and shot toward Celeste. The black ribbons rapped around her, she had only seconds to let out a cry before she hit the ground. 

"No!" Himiko cried as she dropped to her knees beside Celeste.   
  
  
  


*Commercials* 

Everyone knows Serena and Darien are meant to be. but Does he know it?

_"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore!" Darien yelled. _

_He was surprised Serena wasn't crying, She replied, "Ok, if that's what you want.." _

_She dropped her music locked on the couch, & slammed the door. Darien was left there, staring at the door then to the locket._ [Always be My Baby][1]

Read it today!   
  


Is it love everlasting, or the love of dreamers? It all flows like the wind through the trees in stories, but in real life it has wall and hurtles. Can these walls and hurtles be over come? Or will it destroy their happiness as well as ChibiUsa's? [Ever asting Love ][2]

  
  


Want to get into the heads of Quatre and Kiyone after she was killed? want to know what they were thinking? The things not found in the soap opera? Then you're gonna wanna check out [Good Bye ][3]trust me, it's worth a read, (and review!) 

  
  


*End Commercials*   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Rei took to the stage and started her song. 

"_It's good to know _

_I love your love _

_Which ever way the wind blows _

_A guiding light _

_That would shine on _

_Through the darkest night   
  
_

_When the world seems like it's full of strangers _

_And I feel as if I've lost my way   
  
_

_You lift me up on the wings of love _

_Taking me highest still with every touch _

_Whenever I'm weak, honey _

_You take me there again _

_On the wings of love   
  
_

_It's all I need _

_When you hold me _

_And whisper tenderly _

_That I'm the one _

_You'll love forever _

_What else could I want   
  
_

_Even life where we are going changes _

_And when the dreams I had get swept away   
  
_

_I'm flying high _

_It's all I need when you hold me close _

_And you whisper tenderly   
  
_

_On the wings of love _

_Highest still with every touch _

_Whenever I'm weak, honey _

_You take me there again _

_On the wings of love"   
  
_

Eagle grabbed Usagi by the waist and pulled her close. Then he whispered into her ear. "Will you marry me Usako?"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo finally was talked into coming home. He sat under a cherry tree in his yard. The tree had little buds on it now. But it was a bitterly cold day, and looked out of place. 

Every little thing in the house and the yard reminded him of her. The cherry tree. The two of them had stood under the tree looking up at the stars. 

*Flash Back*   
  


_"The stars are so beautiful." Scarlet said._

_"Not as beautiful as you," Duo replied._

_"Oh stop it," she said as she giggled._

_He pulled her close._

_"When I'm gone, look to the stars and think of me." Scarlet whispered._

_"I promise. And you look for me too when I'm doing that." Duo replied_.   
  


*End Flash Back*   
  


"There aren't any stars to look at yet," Duo whispered.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"Yes, look to the stars. I'm sorry Duo, I really am." Scarlet whispered from her heavenly home.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Wait, you have no right to ask her that!" Heero growled. 

"Heero," Katana warned. 

"She's my fiancee!" Heero said. 

"Heero, please, don't do this. I love Eagle, he's ChibiUsa's father. I want to start a life with him." Usagi said. 

"You can't do this to me," Heero pleaded. 

"Yes, Eagle, I will marry you." 

Suddenly there was an explosion that sent the room to the floor. . . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


"No, no no. . .Celeste you can't leave us!" Himiko cried. 

She got no response from Celeste. 

"Kill her. Scarlet, kill Hikari-shi." Himiko said with a cold calmness. 

Scarlet pulled her sword out and braced herself for the charge. 

Suddenly something hit Menz, something mental it felt like she was falling. . . _In a blue shade of light she saw Scarlet charging, her sword glowing. She saw the sword sink into Hikari-shi's flesh. Blood trickled down the sword and onto Scarlet's hands._

_"I curse thee Scarlet, I curse thee, may illness always take thee from the one you love. Always." Hikari-shi whispered. _

Then Menz snapped out of it. 

"Scarlet don't do it!" Menz cried.   
  


~*The song is sung by Westlife, I'm sure you can find the single online. The song's called On The Wings of Love*~ 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=109017
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=211867
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=157590



	6. Episode 68

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 68  
  


Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki   
  
Air Date: Monday March 12 2001

  
Scarlet charged at Hikari-shi, ignoring Menz. Menz tackled Scarlet knocking her to the ground. As Menz at Scarlet hit the hard stone floor Menz closed her eyes. And when her eyes opened, she was on the floor back in their own present time.  
  
Nozomi looked around to see everyone in her room, everyone including Scarlet. . .   
  
"Scarlet-chan," Micah gasped.  
  
"Scarlet is dressed in her red gown.  
  
"How?" Whispered Ashley.  
  
"Here," said Kokurami as she picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Nozomi.  
  
Nozomi took it and read it out loud.   
  
"The curse is broke,  
Scarlet's life may go one,  
Her body lays buried,  
But her soul resurrected.  
Love 'n' Stars, Kat."  
  
"But her body was buried," Menz pointed out.  
"This is the body from the dimension that was created by Katana." Scarlet replied. "You ended the story, and for some reason, I was sent here. Into your time. But I, I don't have the memories I used to have. I have the memories, of the Scarlet you knew."  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"You ok?" Eagle asked as she pulled Usagi and ChibiUsa close.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"The dark clouds are forming, the Angel grows restless. The sacrifice must take place now!" Alcione cried.  
  
"No!" Katana shouted.  
  
"Darkness rise,  
Hear my cries,  
Heed my will,  
Ice death!"  
  
Ice shot heading towards Aika. Katana made a split second decision. She jumped in the path of the ice. The freezing blast of energy consumed Katana.  
  
She dropped to the floor, dripping with blood.  
  
"Katana!" Heero gasped.  
  
"No. . ." Aika whispered.  
  
Black clouds appeared in the ballroom where the ceiling should be. And then came the Dark Angel. She swooped down from the ceiling laughing.  
  
"And so the destruction begins!" Yelled the Dark Angel.  
  
"No, it was supposed to be Aika!" Alcione cried.  
  
Aika began to glow with a red light. "You killed her. You killed Katana-chan."   
  
Alcione tried to talk to Aika.  
  
"It, it wasn't supposed to be like this dear. Mommy will fix it!"   
  
Alcione cried as she shrank back into a corner.  
  
"You!" Aika yelled as she pointed a finger at her mother.  
  
"Dark Angel, dispose of Aika before she takes on her full powers!" Alcione yelled.  
  
The Dark Angel smiled a cold and cruel smile. "Yes my lady."  
  
A bolt of black lightning shot towards Aika. And it just bounced off her without Aika even flinching.  
  
The Dark Angel blinked. "What's going on?" She demanded.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
It was now dark. Duo stared silently up at the stars. "I'm thinking of you. But it's not the same. I want you here with me." Duo said.  
  
"I am here with you Duo." A voice replied.  
  
A chill of excitement ran down his spine. He shakily turned his head to see Scarlet kneeling next to him.  
  
"But how?" He whispered.  
  
She didn't answer. She pulled him into the most passionate kiss you could imagine.   
  
"I love you so much," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And you're not dreaming. It really is me. Some sort of miracle not of this earth." Scarlet said.  
  
He kissed her again and then held against his chest. "I don't believe I'll ever be able to let you go again. And if I ever did it would be too soon."   
  
She sighed. "I too want to stay like this forever." She replied.  
  
"But if you did, you'd freeze to death," said Quatre.  
  
Kiyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"These have been some of the longest and weirdest days of my life." James mumbled as he stepped into his room.  
  
He flipped on the light.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!" He yelped.  
  
A girl with white blonde hair and green eyes sat on the edge of his bed singing.  
  
"I seek happiness  
to be your happiness   
Take me to a true  
Elsewhere deliver me," she sang.  
  
"Umm. . . ." James trailed off.  
  
"A bird in a gilded cage,  
A bird bereft of flight,  
A bird that cannot cry  
A bird all by itself." She continued.  
  
"Okay, I don't know who you are. So maybe you should leave now." James suggested as he pointed out the door.  
  
"So take me. I want happiness. You must take me." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Take you? Take you where?"   
  
"To Fairy Park. To happiness. Deliver me." The girl said as a pair of mechanical wings appeared on her back.  


I don't own Suu, or the song she was signing. She, and the song are owned by CLAMP, the same group who did, Magic Knight Rayearth, and Card Captors Sakura.


	7. Episode 69

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 69  
  
Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: FuuMegami 

Air Date: March 13th 2001  
Duo and Scarlet walked into the living room to find Micah waiting.  
  
"Micah!" Duo cried.  
  
"I'm back," she said with a smile.  
  
"God I thought I had lost both of you." Duo said softly.  
  
He still held Scarlet close but pulled Micah into the hug now.  
  
"Well looks like this story had a happy ending too. Our girl's just don't die." Quatre said with a laugh.  
  
Kiyone smacked him. "Don't be so fresh," she said with a laugh.   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Vegeta paced impatiently in front of his big wooden desk.  
  
"I really haven't seen her all day," his youngest daughter Sakura said.  
  
"Where could she have gone?" He mumbled.  
  
And by she, he meant his daughter Umi. Hikaru and Fuu were at the party for Usagi's daughter. His daughter Ringo was at boarding school, and Sakura was still here. But Umi had been missing for three days now. And it worried Vegeta.  
  
"What about her friend Menz?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She only just returned from a trip. But she said that Umi didn't come with her." Sakura replied.  
  
Vegeta frowned. This wasn't good at all.......  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Aika stared at the Dark Angel.  
  
"With every moment that passes my powers grow stronger. The power within my heart is awakening." Aika said to the Dark Angel.  
  
Katana's blood was a pool beneath Aika's feet. Katana's blood covered Aika's dress, and her arms. Aika looked at the blood. It was everywhere.   
  
"I will not! I will not forgive you!" Aika cried.  
  
Both Alcione and the Dark Angel let out a blood a terrible cry as they were both engulfed in a flash of bright white light. And then they were gone.  
  
Tears streamed down Aika's face. "Katana," she whispered.  
  
Katana closed her eyes. Slowly Katana's wounds began to heal. And then her chest began to rise and fall. Katana was breathing.....  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Umi looked down at the silver ring on her finger. She smiled too. It was a symbol of the love that she and Trunks shared. The bond that had grown between them. And of the sacred vows the two had taken. Yes, vows.  
  
"I still can't believe we pulled it off." Trunks said.  
  
Umi nodded. "Running off and getting married is the most daring thing I've ever done." Umi replied.  
  
"But was it worth it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," she replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Fairy Park? That place burned down a few years ago." James replied.  
  
"Take me there. My first thought and my last wish." The girl replied.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked.  
  
"Suu. So deliver me, help me."  
  
"Well, Suu, I had a busy day and would like it if you would leave me alone." James grumbled.  
  
"Ummm........ Are you talking to yourself?" Himiko asked.  
  
"No, I'm talking to this girl." James replied as he pointed at Suu.  
  
Himiko blinked. "James, I don't see anyone."  
  
James turned around.......She was still there.  
  
"Deliver me." Suu whispered.  
  
"God I need to sleep." James groaned.  
  
And with that Suu left, through the window.........  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"The guests won't remember a thing." Aika said quietly.   
  
Usagi nodded while Eagle hurried to clean the blood from the floor. Then Usagi took Katana and Aika into her room.  
  
"You're very powerful Aika." Katana said.  
  
Aika nodded.  
  
"Your mother......" Katana trailed off.  
  
"She was lost in the evil, it's, it's best this way." Aika said as tears once again filled her little eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to have caused you such trouble." Katana said as she too started to cry.  
  
"Katana! You're crying!" Aika said.  
  
"Yes, and I cant' seem to stop." Katana replied.  
  
Aika smiled.


	8. Episode 70

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 70  


Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki 

Air Date: March 14 2001  


I'm sorry everyone that this episode is so short! But I'm afraid I'm sick, again. so expect a few shorter episodes :)

Trunks picked up the local news paper.  
  
"Uh-oh." He said as he read. "The paper are reporting you as missing."  
  
Umi bit down on her lower lip. "I should call my family before they call out the national guard!"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Good idea."  
  
So Umi made the call, the phone was answered at the first ring.  
  
"Umi?" Asked her father.  
  
"Yes it's me daddy," Umi replied.  
  
"Are you being held hostage?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, by my own heart." Umi replied.  
  
"What do you mean?!" He demanded.  
  
"Trunks and I eloped."  
  
She then braced herself for the blasting reply. But none came.  
  
"Fine then. But don't bother coming home. From here on out you are officially disowned."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Wait, where's Kitoshi?" Scarlet asked.  
  
"She said she had to over see the sealing of the portal between our world and the world of the Dark Angels." Micah replied.  
  
"The portal was opened?" Scarlet said in awe.  
  
"Yes. But don't worry, all has been taken care of." Micah said.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "Thank God the Dark Angel is gone."  
  
"Or thank Aika, maybe both......"  
  
All the while Duo never relinquished his hold on Scarlet. Didn't seem as if he ever would either.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero took Katana and Aika home.  
  
"You okay?" He asked Katana.  
  
"Yes," she replied quietly.  
  
Heero cracked a smile.  
  
Katana wanted desperately of him to hold her. For some one to hold her. She felt so cold..... so....Sad.......  
  
Aika suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Katana's waist. "I miss my mama!" She wailed.  
  
Katana bent down and hugged Aika tight. But then she pulled away. And she stood up.  
  
"I have caused this family enough pain. I must leave now." Katana said.  
  
Heero reached out to grabbed her arm, but there was nothing to grasp. She had faded and was gone.  
  
"KATANA!" Heero yelled.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
the full moon shown a silver light on the garden in Eagle's yard. Only a few little flowers had sprung from the newly thawed ground.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Eagle asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
She stood next to him out in the garden. She wore a plain white dress and held a small bouquet of white roses.  
  
Rei, Fuu and Hikaru were also there in the yard along with the town priest.  
  
He started the ceremony as soon as the clock struck twelve.  
  
"We are gathered here to night in the sight of God. To witness the union of these souls. Eagle you may now recite your vows.  
  
"Usako, as soon as I saw you I could tell that my life would be shared with yours. I knew we were meant to be. I promise to love, honor, and protect you. To share with you all that I am, and all that I will be." Eagle said as she slipped a ring on her finger.  
  
"Eagle-chan, you gave me your love taking me under your wing when I was in need. I regret all that I have done to harm you, and now vow to live my life as your wife. My life should not exist without yours. I promise to love honor and trust you. To share with you all that I am and all that I will be." Usagi said as she slipped a ring on her finger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said.  
  
Eagle kissed Usagi while everyone in the garden clapped.


	9. Episode 71

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 71  


* * *

Sorry this one's late, and short. But i'm still sick. And that's why there won't be an episode tomorrow. sorry!

Hope ya get better soon too Dr. C

* * *

  
Heero had been up all night with a crying Aika. Finally at 4:00am she had fallen asleep. Heero himself fell asleep an hour later.  
  
Katana returned soon after they fell sleep. She sat on the side of Aika's bed.  
  
"As the soft wind ripples the water of the lake, you ripple my heart dear child. I feel as if your were mine." Katana whispered softly.  
  
Aika wrestled with the sheets on her bed in her sleep. "Mama." She whispered in a teary voice.  
  
"I would bring back your mother in an instant child. If only I was allowed to. But dear, your life will be hard, and you must learn now. Destiny calls, and destiny leaves no room for your mother. Or her evil." Katana said sadly.  
  
  
Next scene  
  
  
Scarlet opened the sliding door that led out onto the small balcony. It was chilly out, but not really cold. She let the wind blow her hair and her white dress.  
  
The sun was just coming up. She smiled as the golden light crept over the sleeping town.   
  
She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Duo.  
  
He rapped his arms around her.  
  
"The world's waiting for us." Duo said with a mischievous grin.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I can't believe it's time to go home already." Kiyone said sadly as Quatre drove them to the air port.  
"Yeah. But it wasn't a very good visit. I sure hope the next one is better." Ashley said.  
  
"I feel bad leaving Duo and Scarlet so soon. I'm sure they're gonna be bored." Quatre said.  
  
Kiyone laughed. "They're a rich and they're married. They could do pretty much anything."  
  
Ashley nodded.  
  
"Well I sure get bored enough." Quatre replied crossly.  
  
"We're not rich. And we're not married." Kiyone pointed out.  
  
"That shouldn't stop us," Quatre said with a leer.  
  
Kiyone kicked the back of his seat.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Heero awoke to the site of Katana in the room. He had fallen asleep in the chair by Aika's bedside.  
"You came back." He said grumpily.  
  
"She needs me. Someone must try to help her manage her powers." Katana replied.  
  
"So you're only here because of her powers?" Heero snapped.  
  
"Who do you think you are questioning me?" Katana demanded.  
  
"How is it you can act so much better than me? Considering all I own?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because I know I'm better no matter what junk you have." Katana said as her eyes narrowed.  
  
He glared at her, knowing better than to raise his voice to her.  
  
"Why is it I anger you so? Does what I say matter to you?" Katana questioned.  
  
Heero just shrugged.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
James rolled over. The clock said 8:15am. But it was Saturday so it didn't matter when he got up. His eyes moved to his window. His open window. And there is the window was a girl sitting on the window sill.  
  
"I must still be asleep." James mumbled.  
  
"Take me to a true elsewhere." The Suu said.  
  
James stuck his pillow over his face.  
  
"A bird in a gilded cage,  
A bird bereft of flight,  
A bird that cannot cry,  
A bird all by itself." Suu sang.  
  
James took the pillow off his face.  
  
"Wait, that's the song that the fairy statue sang at Fairy Park." James said.  
  
Suu nodded.  
  
"The Clover song." James whispered.  
  
"So deliver me,  
Help me,  
to forget the   
Tribulations of the day  
And to stay in this dream of night,  
Where I can be thinking of you forever,  
Take me  
To my bliss." Suu sang out.  
  
"But if you know the song, haven't you been there?" James asked.  
  
"Happiness. I seek happiness. Kazuhiko is waiting for me at Fairy Park." Suu replied.  
  
James sighed.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi admired her wedding ring as the sun crept into the bed room.  
  
She was married to the man who lay beside her. The wedding had been so secret that it had yet to hit the papers. Unlike the runaway story of Umi. Which was all over.  
  
She herself wanted to break the news of her marrying Eagle to Heero. Alone. So she got up and left Eagle not promising to be home for lunch.


	10. Episode 72

  
Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 72  


Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: TatraMegami

Air Date: March 16th 2001

  
Scarlet quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper.  
  
  
_Dearest Micah-chan and Kitoshi-chan,  
Duo and I have gone off on an adventure,  
We'll call as soon as we get a chance,  
But we're off chasing the wind!  
-Scarlet_  
  
  
"Ok let's go!" Duo said as he threw the suit cases into the back of the car.  
  
Scarlet laughed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What ever the wind takes us!" She said as she climbed into the car.  
  
Micah and Kitoshi laughed as they watched the couple drive off.  
  
"Wonder when they'll be back," said Kitoshi.  
  
"I dunno." Micah replied.  
  
"Oh, by the way, miss Aika has asked that you come over to play at her house today." Kitoshi said.  
  
"Wow, Cool!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Umi swallowed the lump in her throat as she heard the click of the phone. Her own father had hung up, after disowning her........  
  
She went pale as she dropped the phone into it's cradle.  
  
Trunks looked worried.  
  
"He, he disowned me!" Umi cried.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Nozomi stood staring at the phone.   
  
"What are you doing?" Kokurami asked.  
  
"Waiting for the phone to ring!" Nozomi answered.  
  
"Well yeah, but why?"  
  
"cause it's only two more days until the spring dance! The one on the boat, remember?" Nozomi replied.  
  
Kokurami smacked herself. "Wow yeah!"  
  
"So, we just gotta wait for the boys to ask us!" Nozomi said excitedly.  
  
Kokurami nodded. "Of course, we already know they're gonna ask us out."  
  
Nozomi smiled. "Ahh I just can't get over how cute and sweet Ronan is!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Ronan was only just getting up, even if it was noon. He shuffled down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of catchup. Before he was able to drink it though his brother caught him.  
  
"Dude, that's the catchup, not soda......" Shane said.  
  
"Oh." Ronan replied as he put it back down.   
"Thanks man."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Shane dove for it while Ronan blinked repeatedly.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Shane, it's me Tatra, I was wonderin' if ya would like to go to the spring dance with me?"   
  
Shane's eyes grew wide. "The, the, the Tatra?"  
  
"Yup, the one and only!" She replied.  
  
The twins Tatra and Tarta are the most popular cheer leaders in the whole school. Even Shane and Ronan could never compare.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Setsuna at alone in her apartment. She waited by the phone for her daughter to call. She had been sick herself, and was unable to attend the party for ChibiUsa.  
  
She was starting to worry just a bit because Usagi usually called. Or maybe she was just remembering the way things used to be. Before Usagi found out she had been lying to her.  
  
"Oh Usagi, did I ruin everything we had?" Setsuna whispered.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
James went down stairs fallowed by Suu.  
  
"Deliver me." Suu whispered.  
  
"We'll go after we eat breakfast." James replied.  
  
Lee was reading the sports section of the news paper.   
  
"Who ya talkin' to?" He asked without looking up from his news paper.  
  
"Suu. She wants me to take her to Fairy Park." James replied as he put some bread into the toaster.  
  
"Anther one of your weird girlie friends huh?" Lee said as he turned the page.  
  
"No. She's not a friend. But she keeps bugging me to take her. As if no one else can." James replied.  
  
"If you find a four leave clover,  
It will bring happiness.  
But don't tell anyone  
Where it's white flower blooms  
or how many leaflets from it's stem extended." Suu said in a sad but passionate voice.  
  
James grabbed both plates of food that he had prepared.  
  
"You gonna eat all that?" Himiko asked as she came into the room.  
  
"No, one plate's for Suu." James replied.  
  
"Suu huh? The same Suu from last night?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Suu's the Chinese word for 4." Himiko said thoughtfully. "But, um, where is she?"  
  
James looked around--She was gone.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi met Heero in his yard.  
  
"Usako, what brings you here?" Heero asked hopefully.  
  
Then he caught a flash of light off a silver band on her finger.  
  
"Heero. . . . . . We've been through a lot. Everything from you killing me while sort of under Neherenia's control, to my craziness with Mamoru. And then Fuu, I know you loved her as I did Mamoru. And then I fell in love with Eagle-chan. And we have a child from that love. Heero I decided that ChibiUsa deserves a home with both her parents, a stable home."   
  
Heero easily hid all his emotions, that ranged from anger, to sadness, and then to guilt.  
  
"Last night, Eagle and I were married." Usagi said softly.  
  
Katana watched Heero talking with Usagi. She couldn't hear what Usagi was saying, but she felt jealous none the less.  
  
Heero turned his head while Usagi spoke to him. Katana quickly lowered her eyes. It hurt her to know that he didn't realize how perfect they could be.  
She desperately wanted him to see it. To see how much she herself loved him.  
  
"But you don't know. You don't know what it's like loving you without love in return. And you don't know how I feel living my life without you. You should be mine." Katana whispered.  
  
Heero stormed off. He didn't want to hear a damn thing more. Usagi could have her dream of a perfect home for her perfect child and her perfect love. With her perfect man. But he wouldn't listen to another word from her mouth.  
  



	11. Episode 73

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 73 

Air Date: Monday March 19th 2001 

Shane was still on the phone with Tatra. 

"And of course Tarta wants to go with your brother Ronan." Tatra said. 

"Umm, you see, we were already thinking about asking some one. In fact we were just gonna eat break fast and then call them." Shane replied. 

"And I couldn't persuade you other wise?" Tatra said. 

"Nope," Shane replied. 

Tatra hung up. 

"As soon as I wake up some more, I'll have to call Nozomi." Said Ronan as he reached for the mustard.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana leaned against a wall in the door way of the mansion. 

"Who was I to think that Heero could love the dark side of a person?" Katana whispered. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. 

"But is my right, I earned it!" Katana said as she pounded her hands against the wall. 

Heero stormed into the room. 

"Micah is coming over to play with Aika. Make sure they stay out of trouble." Heero said before disappearing into his room. 

"What's happening to me? How come my powers are working less and less?" Katana pondered. "I should've know exactly what Heero was thinking........."   
  


Next Scene   
  


James met Suu outside. 

"You're not hungry?" He asked. 

"no, I'm not. But thanks anyway." Suu replied. 

James nodded. "Let's go." 

"Lan will be there." Suu whispered. 

"Who's Lan?" Asked James. 

"Someone, I knew..... Now everyday he returns to Fairy Park. Everyday." Suu replied. 

"Why?" 

Suu did not answer him but stared ahead.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi picked up the receiver end of the phone and held it up to her ear. "Just making sure it still works." 

Kokurami nodded. 

Five minutes later the phone still hadn't rung. 

Nozomi picked the phone up and dialed Hotaru's number. 

"Hello?" Hotaru answered. 

"Just making sure the phone works." Nozomi said then hung up. 

"It still works huh?" Said Kokurami. 

Nozomi nodded. 

"I can't take the suspense!" Kokurami yelled. 

Then the phone rang! 

Both girls screamed in unison, and then froze. 

"You answer it." Nozomi said. 

"No, you!" 

Nozomi shook her head.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi stood there looking dazed. She then looked down at the grass. Heero hated her. 

She tried to hold back the tears. But they wouldn't obey her command, and they instead rolled down her face. 

"I don't want you to hate me Heero...."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Reoko read over her own divorce papers and smiled. Soon she and Goku would be married, and she would have their entire fortune!! 

"Ohhh Setsuna, I have you now."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Why aren't the girls answering?" Ronan mumbled. 

He was just about to hand up when he heard Kokurami on the other end, fallowed by Nozomi in the background. 

"Hey!" Kokurami yelped. 

"Umm hey this is Ronan, can I talk to Nozomi for a sec?" 

"Sure!" Kokurami replied. 

"Thanks." 

Nozomi took the phone. 

"I was wondering.........If you'd like to go to the spring dance with me? If you don't have anyone else to take you...." Ronan said. 

"YES I'D LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!" Nozomi yelled. 

Ronan held the phone away from his ear and smiled. She sounded excited about going with him at least....... 


	12. Episode 74

Ai No Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 74  
Air Date: Tuesday March 20th 2001

Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki

Let's give our lovely editor, Nabinki, a round of applause, 'cause without her you'd have to read through my mistakes, and try to figure out what the heck i was saying lol *Claps*

* * *

  
  
"So, where we off to?" Scarlet asked in a formal tone.  
  
"Well I was thinking about drive down along the bay," Duo said. "And then perhaps a picnic along the beach."  
  
Scarlet smiled. "Sounds lovely sir."  
  
Scarlet stared out the window as they drove.   
  
"Now we can see the world, and we can see it together." Duo said with a smiled.  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Both Nozomi and Kokurami danced around their room after getting off the phone with their boys.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Yelled Kokurami.  
  
"What?!" Said Nozomi as she jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
"I was just thinking......What if we end up marring these guys?!" Kokurami said as stars appeared in her eyes.  
  
Nozomi suddenly had stars in her eyes.....  
  
"It would be sooooooooo cute!!!!" Nozomi said.  
  
"I mean they're brothers, and twins, and we're sisters, and twins!" Kokurami said, almost yelling it.  
  
"Oh wow!" Nozomi said.  
  
Kokurami sighed. "We can at least hope...."  
  
"Yeah....." Nozomi said. "But I bet it will happen!"  
  
Both girls broke into peals of laughter.  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
As Suu and James walked down the street James got out his palm computer.  
  
"Who was that guy waiting for you?" James asked.  
  
"Kazuhiko, Oruha, and Lan. They're all waiting for me." Suu replied.  
  
James typed the names into his computer. But came up with nothing. "None of those people exist in the listings."   
  
Suu tilted her head. "Do then need to be there?"  
  
James shrugged. "I guess they don't have to. But then tell me more about your friends."  
  
Suu was silent for a moment as they walked. Then she spoke.   
  
"Oruha was my first and only friend. She sang at a live house. She wrote such beautiful songs! And she had a wonderful voice."  
  
James worked on typing in stuff in search of a live house singer.  
  
"Kazuhiko. He loved Oruha at lot. More than anything in the world. Even though he said he didn't cry when she died, I knew he. Oruha was lucky. No would ever cry over my dead." Suu said.  
  
James looked up in time to see they had come to cross walk.  
  
"And Lan. Lan is like me. A lot like me. And every day now, Lan goes to Fairy Park and waits. He's always waiting." Suu said.  
  
"For what?" James asked.  
  
Suu didn't answer the question. "We're almost there."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Micah rang the door bell and awaited an answer. She was greeted by a smiling Aika.  
  
"Hi!" Aika said excitedly. "You're the first one to visit me since I came here."  
  
"Really?" Micah asked as she stepped into the main hall.  
  
"Yup." Aika replied.  
  
"So, what do ya want to do?" Micah asked.  
  
"Whatever you would like to do. You're my guest!" Aika said with a smiled.  
  
"Hmmm well........ Do you have a computer?" Micah asked.  
  
Aika nodded. "I even have the Internet!"  
  
Both girl's raced up to Aika's room.  
  
"Hey, why don't we read fanfiction? I've written a few stories. Wanna read them?" Micah asked.  
  
"Umm.... Only if they're Harry Potter ones." Aika replied.  
  
"YAY! You like Harry Potter?" Micah asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"God I can't take all these emotions!" Katana yelled.  
  
She had her back against a wall and slide down until she was sitting.  
  
"They, they won't go away. I'm angry at Heero for not realizing that I love him. I'm in love. I can't, I can't stand the feeling! And and I'm sad." Katana said.  
  
She pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"How do humans live with these feelings?"  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
James and Suu continued on their journey.   
  
  
"Ok Suu, who are you?" James asked.  
  
Suu seemed to ponder the question. "I am Suu. A four leaf clover. That is why I am destined to be alone."  
  
James didn't ask, because they had now come to the gate of the park.  
  
"The whole place is nothing but ashes." James commented.  
  
But there in the middle of the ashes stood a man. A rather young man, maybe in his twenties.  
  
James finally came up with some documents on his computer. Ones about Kazuhiko and Oruha. Both documents were death certificates.   
  
James slipped through the gate along with Suu. Lan didn't see them. But he was talking.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the life you deserved. I wanted to set everyone free. All the clovers should have been free." Lan said.  
  
"Umm excuse me...." Said James.  
  
Lan turned around.  
  
"Umm I brought Suu here, 'cause she asked me too. But I think I'm gonna go now so just keep an eye on her." James said.  
  
Lan smiled.  
  
"I was born to be alone Lan. Death was my own freedom. I was like a bird with clipped wings. Crippled. Please move on with your life, and find your happiness." Suu said.  
  
James turned to leave.  
  
"Tell him that for me James. He can't hear me." Suu said.  
  
"What?"


	13. Episode 75

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 75  
Air Date: Wednesday March 20th 2001

Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki

* * *

  
Tenchi was watching tv in the bedroom while he waited for Ayeka to finish up whatever she was doing that took her an hour. Ayeka had been in there and had been silent the whole time.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tenchi finally called out.  
  
"I will be in just another minute!" Ayeka called back.  
  
Tenchi found this to be a rather odd answer, but the game on tv was more interesting.  
  
"BLUE LINES!!" Ayeka yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Blue lines?" Tenchi echoed.  
  
The door flew open.  
  
"Blue lines Tenchi, you know what that means?!?!?!" Ayeka said waving some small white plastic thing in the air.  
  
"No, I don't know. What does it mean?" Tenchi replied.  
  
"You're gonna be a daddy!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew wide. "Heh. You're kidding."  
  
Ayeka shook her head. "Nope. I'm gonna have a baby!"  
  
"Excuse me while I go flush my sanity down the toilet." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Okie dokie but don't be too long cause we've got to call everyone!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"He can't hear you?" James replied.  
  
Suu nodded.  
  
It all started to click. The fact that no one saw her....... The reason she wasn't hungry....... How she disappeared......  
  
"Suu, she says to tell you that she is free now. That her death was the only way to get freedom. And you must now move on and find your own happiness." James said to Lan.  
  
"Is she happy?" Lan asked.  
  
Suu nodded. "Yes, but I had to help you before I could move on."  
  
"Yeah she is. She wanted to help you before she could move on." James replied.  
  
Lan nodded. "Very well then. I guess I'll have to move on with my life now. Though I will always regret not being able to help them all....."  
  
Suu kissed James lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for taking me to a true elsewhere."   
  
James watched as Suu faded away just as the sun started to set.  
  
(Commercial Break)

A figure ran along an alleyway and she had a small computer in her hands. Three other figures were right behind her jumping on the rooftops gaining speed. The girl came to a dead end and then she turned around to see the figures getting closer to her with their mouths hanging open and their fangs showed...... Wanna read more?! Then check out [Blood Stained Kisses!][1] It's sure to leave you on the edge of your seat!  
  
Heero and Usagi are the school's most popular couple. Heero lives next door to a mystery girl named Suu. A very strange girl, who needs their help....... [A True ElseWhere ][2]  
(End Of Break)  
Next Scene  
  
"I'm so glad Celeste is back!" Said Carrot to Emeraude.  
  
"Me too. Cause with her back, I can take the day off. So ja ne!" Emeraude said with a smile.  
  
Carrot nodded. "It'll be nice to have a vacation from you." Carrot replied.  
  
"Hey! Ya know you love me." Emeraude replied.  
  
"Yup. Tell Zagato-poo I'd like to meet him some day." Carrot replied.  
  
"I told you not to listen in on my private phone calls!" Emeraude snapped.   
  
Just then Celeste walked in the door.  
  
"Hey minna what's up?" Celeste said.  
  
"We were just talking about Emeraude's private calls." Carrot replied.  
  
Emeraude rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"She's always like that." Carrot said with a wave of his hand. "And it sure is great to have ya back."  
  
Celeste blushed.  
  
"Hey, umm it's a few hours before we go on the air, so do ya want to go get some hot chocolate?" Carrot asked.  
  
_Do I ever! Heck I'd go get some fertilizer with you! Anything to be around you! _Celeste thought to herself.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. I came early though just to see if I still had a job." Celeste said ^-^;;  
_That and I hoped ya ask me out_........ Celeste thought.  
  
"Well you still have a job. And now we can go get the chocolate!" Carrot said.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi was home and watching a soap opera (_**Passions**_) while Eagle had fallen asleep next to her. He woke up though and started coughing. She finally looked at him when she realized he had been coughing for a minute straight.  
  
"Ealge-chan are you ok?" She asked.  
  
He nodded as he looked down at his hand. He quickly put the hand behind his back, which sparked Usa's curiosity.  
  
"Eagle, let me see your hand." She said.  
  
Eagle pretended not to hear her. "Wow, I can't believe Luis actually came back from the dead. Sheesh that couple seams to have trouble with one another dieing and all." Eagle said.  
  
Usagi leaned over him and took his hand from behind his back. She gasped at what she saw. A small amount of blood was on his hand.  
  
"You're coughing up blood!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I...... I've been doing it for a day or so. It's, it's nothing big." Eagle replied.  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes. "You're sick aren't you?"  
  
He nodded. "I've always had this cough. But it's gotten worse the past few days." Eagle said.  
  
"You'll get better? Right?" Usagi asked.  
  
Eagle nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
She smiled. "Well then, I have an announcement!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami were at the mall along with Sasami and Hotaru.  
  
"I wonder where James is." Said Nozomi as she looked into the book store.  
  
"I don't know. Haven't seen him all day." Said Hotaru.  
  
"Very odd. I mean he's usually at the arcade or the book store." Sasami said as she started to look a bit worried.  
  
"Well I'm sure it's just something like he had a cold. Or he stayed home to play Sega." Nozomi replied.  
  
"Now, us girls MUST find the most perfect dresses." Said Kokurami.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Oooh there's Tarta." Said Nozomi.  
  
"Wonder who asked her to the dance? Or if she did the asking....." Said Hotaru.  
  
The girl's headed into the dress shop.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=118278
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/crossovers/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=229758



	14. Episode 76

**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 76**  
Air Date: Thursday March 22 2001

Written by: FuuMegami

Edited by: Nabinki  
"What's your announcement sweetie?" Eagle replied.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Well I know it's soon. And at first I was a little upset. Just a little."  
  
Eagle held his breathe.  
  
"But I'm pregnant again Eagle!" Usagi said with a big grin.  
  
"With.....With my child?"   
  
Usagi nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Eagle hugged Usagi. "That's wonderful!"  
  
"Two children already. My people will think us very very busy!"  
  
Usagi was beaming. Just then ChibiUsa started crying.  
  
"I'll be right back." Usagi said.  
  
Eagle smiled.  
  
(Commercial break)  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he raised his gun. "I don't know, please help me." The woman cried as she held her head. Duo bent down next to her and reached out to her, but suddenly she reached out and took his gun and held it to his head. "Now how does it feel to look into the barrel of your own gun?" she asked as she at him through her mask. "Who are you?" he asked again. . . . I bet ya would love to know more, but we only have so many seconds..... so check out [Fight of the Fittest ][1]  
  
  
  
  
Ever wonder what it would be like if the Gundam piolets were turned into potatoes? wonder no more! Straight from the kitchen comes [Potato Buds!][2]  
  
  
(End Commercial Break)  
Next Scene  
  
Heero finally came out of his office after not having done any work. He was amazed at how quiet the little girls had been. And the fact that Katana had not once come in to bother him.  
  
He went to Katana's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Get lost." She snapped.  
  
"Umm.....I wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with me. We could go out some where." Heero said. "We could get a baby sitter. I'm sure it's not hard any one will work for me."  
  
Katana opened the door. "Sorry, I'm just.... It's not easy being human."  
  
Heero nodded. "I sure know that."  
  
"Sure I'd love to go with you." Katana replied.  
  
"Even as my date?" Heero replied.  
  
Katana's heart jumped up into his chest. Her going out with Heero......  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to be your date." She replied.  
  
Heero smiled good.  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Micah and Aika were happy reading fanfiction and didn't care that no one had come to check on them.  
  
They had started reading Micah's story Low Life. When they were finally interrupted by Heero.  
  
"Katana and I are going out. So one of the maids will take care of your dinner. And Micah you're welcome to sleep over if you like." Heero said.  
  
"Thanks!" Micah said with a smiled.  
  
"Please spend the night!" Aika said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
They went back to reading the story. (If you want to read the story your self click [here ][3]it's are real story!)  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Eagle sighed. He had to tell her. Even if he had sworn never to tell anyone. He just had to. She should know.   
  
Just then she came back. "Hey baby, how bout we go out to celebrate?"   
  
"Sure, if you're up to it." Eagle replied.  
  
She clapped. "Yay!"  
  
Eagle laughed.  
  
"My mom's coming over to baby sit." Usagi said.  
"Usako, I----"  
  
Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"It's my mom!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami were back in their room checking out their new dresses. Nozomi had a pale blue dress while Kokurami had a very pale green dress.  
  
"Do you think Ronan will like it?" Nozomi said.  
  
Kokurami nodded. "Of course you know he will."  
  
Nozomi sighed.   
  
"At least you didn't try to glue the phone to your hand....."  
  
"Hey!" Nozomi replied. "I couldn't find the glue any how...."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
James returned home and found his sister making dinner.  
  
"How's you're girlfriend Suu?" Himiko said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." James snapped.  
  
"Umm-humm."  
  
"She just needed some help moving. And before she could move she wanted to go to Fairy Park." James replied.  
  
"Aww long distance relationships are hard." Lee said as he came into the room.  
  
"James can sympathize." Himiko said with a laugh.  
  
"She was just a very umm....Weird friend." James replied.  
  
"That kind of girl? The kind that fallows you around?" Lee said.  
  
"Pretty much. But she's gone now."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate!" Ayeka suggested.  
  
"I'd rather stick my head in the sand. I don't want to be a daddy just yet. Married couples and their lives go down the drain once they have kids!" Tenchi replied.  
  
"That's non sense." Ayeka said.  
  
"You don't see Eagle-san and Usagi-chan going out now do you?" Tenchi replied.  
  
Ayeka paused. "Umm well....."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "I rest my case."  


   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=106016
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=164508
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=174883



End file.
